15 Simple Drabbles About Sasuke And Naruto
by Uchiha Naruto-chan
Summary: DRABBLE GAJE! AU!SasuNaru!


**15 Simple Drabbles About Sasuke And Naruto © Uchiha Naruto-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warn: AU**

**\(^v^-)\(-^v^-)/(-^v^)/**

Happy reading, _Minna-sama~_

**\(^v^-)\(-^v^-)/(-^v^)/**

**Keinginan**

Di antara semua hal bodoh yang telah dilakukan Naruto, hanya satu yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Yaitu saat _Dobe_-nya berdoa di malam bintang jatuh, "Keinginanku saat ini adalah aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang paling berarti untuk Sasuke."

Yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat oleh Sasuke dan teriakan protes dari Naruto.

**Berteriak**

Banyak teman-teman sekelas mereka yang mengeluh pada Sasuke tentang kebiasaan Naruto yang suka berteriak penuh semangat. Tapi bagi Sasuke, teriakan Naruto bisa menjadi alunan nada yang membangkitkan gairahnya pada malam hari. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat seulas seringai mesum terpaut di bibir pemuda _raven_ itu.

**Seringai**

Kalau ada yang bertanya pada Naruto tentang seringai Sasuke, pasti pemuda durian itu menjawab, "Seringai Sasuke-_Teme_ mengingatkanku pada Si _Pedophile_ Orochimaru!," dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana sebuah benjolan tumbuh secara tiba-tiba di atas puncak kepala Naruto.

**Takut**

Sasuke pernah bertanya pada Naruto, apa yang sangat ditakuti oleh pemuda itu. Dan jawabannya membuat _onyx_ Sasuke membatu.

"Yang kutakutkan adalah hantu. Tapi sangat kutakutkan apabila kau pergi meninggalkanku dan berkata bahwa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, Sasuke."

**Sasuke**

Sekali waktu, pada saat Sasuke terbangun di tengah malam, pemuda itu mendengar suara dari 'teman tidurnya' memanggilnya, "Sasuke... Sasuke... tolong... a.. ku."

Pemuda itu tahu, 'teman tidurnya' berada dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Karena itu, dengan penuh perhatian, Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto, "Sshh... tidurlah _Dobe_, aku akan menjagamu."

**Peluk**

Dulu, saat Naruto melihat beberapa pasang kekasih saling memeluk satu sama lain, hatinya merasa nyeri. Seingatnya, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun memeluk dirinya di depan umum.

Tapi sekarang, pemuda _raven_ itu sama sekali tidak melihat kondisi saat memeluk dirinya. Bahkan, ada di mana waktu hal itu membuat Naruto malu setengah mati.

**Malu**

Perlu dicatat, hal romantis pun bisa menjadi memalukan kalau melakukannya di dekat tempat sampah.

**Romantis**

Katakan kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin. Katakan kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang acuh. Tapi bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat romantis saat mengajaknya ke sebuah taman.

**Taman**

Dari semua tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Naruto, tamanlah yang menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Karena tepat pada ketujuh tahun mereka berpacaran, Sasuke akhirnya melamarnya di sebuah taman penuh lampu yang membentuk kata '_Will You Marry Me_, Naruto?'

**Lampu**

Naruto benci gelap, karena saat tidak ada cahaya, dia hanya bisa berdiam diri di tempatnya. Tapi ada satu lampu yang paling terang bagi pemuda kuning itu, yaitu Sasuke-nya.

**Kuning**

Menurut beberapa orang, kuning adalah satu warna asli yang bersifat terang dan memantulkan cahaya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, "Kuning? Maksudmu Naruto?"

**Warna**

Beberapa warna terkadang menjadi sebuah pilihan untuk menyebut sepasang kekasih. Termasuk mereka._ Onyx_ dan _sapphire_. Putih susu dan _tan_. _Raven_ dan _blonde_. Sasuke dan Naruto.

**Pilihan**

Menjadi aib bagi keluarga dan masyarakat, merupakan satu pilihan yang buruk apabila dipandang dari sudut orang lain. Dikucilkan dan dimaki, tidak pernah seorangpun menginginkan pilihan tersebut. Tapi Naruto tahu, bahwa bersama dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah pilihan terbaik yang pernah ia buat.

**Terbaik**

Saat mereka masih sekolah, Sasuke adalah yang terbaik dalam segalanya. Sampai sekarang pun masih sama. Itu bagi Naruto.

Bagi Sasuke, Narutolah yang terbaik yang dapat mengerti dan memahami dirinya. Dan ia berharap, akan selamanya seperti itu.

**Selamanya**

"Aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya, Dobe… karena itu, berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu seperti dirimu. Jangan pernah berpura-pura atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari padaku."

Kata-kata itu pernah ditemukan oleh Naruto di sebuah lembaran kertas kecil yang terselip di saku jaketnya dua tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang dan mungkin untuk selamanya, tetap di sana...

**OWARI**

**Review? Flame? **


End file.
